


春风不度（赫连铮x顾南衣）

by bailichen800



Series: allbjt无脑虐文爽文 [2]
Category: bjt
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bailichen800/pseuds/bailichen800
Summary: 还是在没看过原著的基础上瞎编乱造，我发现要逼攻成受，掰直成弯这种操作就是不能看多了，特别是没有从头到脚看完正剧还只想爽的，资料看得有个印象知道大概没歪就差不多了，看多了反而觉得自己写啥都OOC根本下不了笔。据说金狮是在内蒙古，咱也不知道，但我相信百度不会欺骗我这个老实人。站剧版赫连铮x顾南衣，小白的颜实在好嗑，特别适合顾南衣的气质。
Series: allbjt无脑虐文爽文 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690153
Kudos: 1





	春风不度（赫连铮x顾南衣）

**Author's Note:**

> 还是在没看过原著的基础上瞎编乱造，我发现要逼攻成受，掰直成弯这种操作就是不能看多了，特别是没有从头到脚看完正剧还只想爽的，资料看得有个印象知道大概没歪就差不多了，看多了反而觉得自己写啥都OOC根本下不了笔。
> 
> 据说金狮是在内蒙古，咱也不知道，但我相信百度不会欺骗我这个老实人。
> 
> 站剧版赫连铮x顾南衣，小白的颜实在好嗑，特别适合顾南衣的气质。

凛冽的野风裹挟着细碎的沙粒，在一望无际的莽原上呼啸而过，一阵小小的风沙过去，隐隐露出一支车队的轮廓。

敢无所畏惧地在这片变幻莫测的野地横行的，只有金狮的车队。

一间不大不小的马车夹在骑兵的包围里，在一望无际的原野中摇摇晃晃地慢慢走着。

随军的金狮兵将们，上至将领，下至走卒，无一不偷偷瞥一瞥这马车，用诡秘而窥奇的语气窃窃私语，好奇这四面遮帐，密不透风的马车里藏着的佳人是何等姿容。

——呼卓十二部王世子，金狮王子赫连铮此去天盛，对一位天盛美人一见钟情，迫不及待地向这天盛君皇讨了人来，说是要收作妻妾。

说来也好笑，这美人先前曾拌作女相，这赫连铮路遇他，撩了他的车帐，被这美人一脚踢得差点爬不起来，赫连铮得了兴味，知晓人在秋府，不知送了多少拜帖，只求再见这位佳人。又见其身形纤瘦，白纱覆面，本以为对方是个清弱女子，提出比武许婚，却不料输得一败涂地，甚至还输的连本来要作聘礼的盐都吃了。

后来这赫连世子才知道，这个“侍女”是个男儿身，是无双国士凤知微麾下，前代血浮屠第一高手顾衍之子，顾氏南衣。

顾南衣武艺高强，容貌清秀，按道理说，凤知微没理由舍得左膀右臂。赫连铮无论怎么希求都是痴心妄想，可红尘滚滚天意无常，偏偏这凤知微真应下了这门亲事，赫连铮一片痴心，也算是抱得美人归了。

这顾公子性情清冷寡淡，极少说话，身着一袭天水青衣，永远戴着一顶雪白斗笠，遮去大半面容，旁人只可趁风过间隙，在雪纱被吹拂而起的时刻，从缝隙之间依稀窥见一双灿若晨星的双眸，仅这一瞥便已是极尽清丽，令人眩晕，使人不禁遐想连篇，这斗笠之下所隐藏的，究竟是如何绝艳倾城的姿色。他总是安静得坐在马车里，宛若一尊凉润清透的玉雕，翠嫩得不掺一丝杂质，冷得宛如一快寒冰，也不知这赫连铮是如何让这美人委身折节，日日承欢身下的。

顾南衣坐在车中，戴着斗笠，视线静静地看向车外连天的大漠。戈壁滩上的狂风从大开的车窗张狂地侵入，径去偷袭那静坐窗边的美人，狎猥地将轻盈的雪纱掀开一条细缝，以求窥得这清俊公子一星半点的真容。

它得逞了——雪纱遮不住的地方，依稀露出一截青年白皙的脖颈，恰似一张无暇白纸点染了片片樱瓣——是明显的频繁性事留下的吻痕。

顾南衣一言不发，纤长白皙的手托着脸颊，自顾自地倚窗边神思，那双星河璀璨的双眼毫无波澜地望着大漠。恰应了玉雕儿的别称，他就像这莽莽原野上的一泓清泉，清润明洁，晶莹剔透。

凤知微……

没有凤知微，顾南衣是谁……

耳侧忽来风动，顾南衣面色不改，手臂闪影般迅捷一晃，精确地擒住赫连铮意欲伸向他斗笠的手。

顾南衣直直地盯着赫连铮，眼眸中的满天繁星敛去柔光，转而是一丝谨慎的戒备和犹疑。

欲行不轨被抓个正着的赫连铮尴尬地笑笑，手上松了力道，讨好地赔笑道：“好好，不急不急，咱们晚上再来，晚上再来。”

顾南衣的脾气有多拧，赫连铮是领教过的。

顾南衣到赫连铮那的那天，凤知微来送行，看着顾南衣上了马车，只对拱手拜别，连连言谢她忍痛割爱的赫连铮道，“好好待他。”

赫连铮自然是满口应允，既是无双国士身边的人，又是如此的艳绝佳人，那自然是冷落不得的，还未等车驾到了地方，面对襟坐身侧自己心驰神往了好些时日的美人，赫连铮简直犹如数日未曾进食的饿狼一般焦灼，急吼吼地把顾南衣按倒在车中，当即就要霸王硬上弓。

顾南衣惊诧地看着他，出乎意料的没有挣扎，神色复杂的眼中闪过一丝抗拒，半晌，他淡淡移开视线，垂下好看的眼睫，低声道：“晚上再来。”

“哎呀，衣衣～还等什么～春宵一刻值千金啊～”赫连铮哪肯善罢甘休，好不容易才求来的绝代佳人，恨不得马上就吃干抹净。

心急吃不了热豆腐，操之过急的结果就是被顾南衣一脚踹出了马车，半天都没爬起来。

赫连铮自知吃瘪，由人搀着规规矩矩地坐回马车里，一路上都没敢偷瞟顾南衣一眼。

好不容易熬到了日落时分，赫连铮忍得焦躁至极，浑身就跟蚂蚁爬似的憋闷难耐，又不敢轻举妄动得罪了美人，终是熬到月上中天，深沉的夜彻底静谧下来，才悄悄地摸进顾南衣的房间。

顾南衣还未就寝，仍旧是穿着天水之青的柔软长袍，戴着斗笠，衣着整齐地坐在床边，见赫连铮进来，双眸一凛：“何事？”

“衣衣，你看哪，现在已经是晚上了，这个……”赫连铮讨好地笑着，一面搓手一面悄悄看顾南衣的表情。

顾南衣的手指攥了攥，抿了抿唇，开始宽衣。

赫连铮全程都是极其谨慎小心的，顾南衣的脾性冷淡，不喜与人接触，又是身怀绝世武功，二人肌肤相亲的那一刻，赫连铮都在怀疑，顾南衣是否是真正死心塌地地要从了自己。

直到他把着顾南衣的精瘦的腰肢，进入那具梦寐以求的身体，看着床席上鲜红夺目的一汪处子血，遮面的斗笠被随意地扔在一旁，顾南衣躺在他身下，精致的脸庞上细汗淋淋，赫连铮才真真正正地如梦初醒，自己终于得到了朝思暮想的天盛美人。

赫连铮夜半醒来，惊觉身侧不见了人影，他赶紧起身去寻，却见顾南衣已经穿戴整齐，独自坐在屋外的一棵树上，迎着月光吹起叶笛，他的身影清瘦而孤寂，皎若云中月，恰如天上的仙客在人间惊鸿一瞥的剪影，仿佛前半夜的一场旖旎而荒唐的情事与他无关。

顾南衣并不排斥和赫连铮欢好，但是，只在夜里。这一路前往金狮的时日，在白天的任何时间，只要赫连铮贼心稍动，就会被顾南衣毫不留情地踢出去。

不想，顾南衣只是迟疑了一下，便松开了手。

赫连铮感到非常意外，停下了意欲去拿解愁的酒杯的动作，带着三分讶异三分疑虑四分惊喜和十分的谨慎悄悄打量着顾南衣。

顾南衣微低着头，搭在膝上的双手十指微蜷，天青水袖露出的一截皓白腕子上赫然露出一截红绳，挂着一只金雕的小狗儿，正欢快地追逐一片翠玉琢成的嫩叶。

这是顾南衣和他同房时，赫连铮强行给顾南衣戴上的。那只小金狗取自他的别称吉狗儿，而那片清脆的玉叶，不用分辨便是玉雕儿。

赫连铮没想到顾南衣一直戴着，欣喜和感动交织，他真想现在就把顾南衣压倒在座椅上，拉开他的天青水色长袍，从皎白的脖颈一路吻到胸前乳珠，看着那双古井无波的眼睛泛上水漾诱人的春色，一面狠狠地插干他，一面聆听他在情欲正盛时抑制不住的轻喘和嘤咛……

顾南衣透过斗笠雪纱的缝隙，将赫连铮的满脸痴汉相看得一清二楚。他无可奈何地转过脸，将视线移向渺远的窗外，仍是平日里毫无波澜的淡然语气：“要就快点。”

赫连铮这才如梦初醒地回过神来，忙不迭恍若揭女子盖头一般，小心取下顾南衣遮面的斗笠，动作轻得就像在为供奉的神像更衣，生怕一不留神触怒了这位尽美的神袛。

甚少有人能有幸一睹顾南衣的真容，只得在私下闲语时，从顾南衣纤长挺拔的身姿和清亮醉人的双眼中臆测这是一位何等美人。赫连铮算是难得有这个福分的，顾南衣的绝色，他从二人同床的第一夜便深深沦陷——取下斗笠后的顾南衣容貌精致，轮廓秀美，白肌胜雪，美眸如星，两绺鬓发顺垂耳侧，一染泪痣墨绽眼角，简直就是一件巧夺天工的艺术品，由手艺最精湛的工匠，用最精美的雕工，最挑剔的操刀琢成的一尊玉仙。

因这车内空间狭小，路上颠簸，赫连铮唯恐碰伤了这心尖儿上的美人，便把顾南衣拦腰抱起，让他坐在自己胯间，一手把住顾南衣的腰身让他坐稳，一手径直钻进那天青水色的衣衫下摆，褪下顾南衣的底裤。没了布料的遮挡，二人裸露的肌肤便直接贴合，腿根内侧细腻微凉的触感蹭过胀热的茎身，撩起一股一图疏泄的快意，那阳物当即又涨大了几分，用挺立来抗议难耐的燥热，急切地想要顶入凉润的穴道一解欲火。

赫连铮怕弄疼了顾南衣，正欲去车厢抽格取来润滑的脂膏，不料顾南衣只是皱了皱眉，趁他转身的工夫，双手扶着赫连铮的肩膀便坐了下去。

“南衣！——”赫连铮一声惊呼，赶紧双手扶住顾南衣，关切地问：“疼着没有？”

顾南衣只是微微摇了摇头，“不算太疼。”从他紧咬的双唇来看，应是极力忍着的。

“衣衣，你先起来些，本王给你上些药，你这样会受伤的。”赫连铮打开手中的瓷盒，向顾南衣展示盒内泛着淡淡粉色的芳香膏体。

“……”

顾南衣迟疑了片刻，还是双手搭上赫连铮的肩膀，将自己的身子抬起，抽出的阳物又一次蹭过紧涩的穴壁，顾南衣咬紧了唇，眉头紧蹙，看来是实在有些疼。

赫连铮取了足够的香膏，先轻轻揉了揉穴口周围的嫩肉，待微张的阴瓣给手指打开一条狭窄的通路，方才将沾满香膏的手指探进穴道。

没有经过拓张的穴道方才受了些伤，娇嫩的穴壁淌出些血丝，赫连铮心疼地轻轻揉着，用指尖的温度将香膏一点点软化，看那紧涩的穴口又打开些许，才试探性的加上第二根手指。

顾南衣倚着他的肩膀坐着，白皙的脸庞飞起一抹红色，他乖乖地任由赫连铮摆弄，不时发出一声难耐的轻吟，小南衣早已悄悄抬头，直挺挺抵在赫连铮的腹部。

赫连铮极有耐心地揉着，他知晓哪个点能让顾南衣带着哭腔的呜咽都打颤儿，仅是略重一按，那穴壁当即狠狠地缩了一下，温润的甬道变得湿热，润滑的清液泌出，身上的美人呜咽一声，微红的眼角染上一丝媚色。赫连铮知是到位，指腹便有意在那点上着重逡巡捻抹，只见顾南衣身子一个激灵，眼角溢出两滴泪花，竟是被亵弄到了高潮，挺立的玉茎的顶端便涌出一股白浊，湿淋淋地溅在二人的小腹上。

经历了一次情潮的顾南衣有些疲乏和缱绻，他伏在赫连铮的肩头，一双含情的美眸泛着惑人的水光，赫连铮哪里还忍得住，抽出手指，双手把住顾南衣的腰身，按着他坐上早已欲火难耐的阳物，大开大合地抽送起来。

经历了之前的拓张，开放润滑的穴道轻而易举地吞吃下整根茎身，穴道内清凉的触感诱引灼热的阳物不断地深入，随着赫连铮揉着美人殷红乳珠，舌尖覆上被冷落的另一侧大肆舔弄，直将两粒红缨揉弄得发烫肿胀，红艳艳地像两颗熟透的红果待人采撷。伴随着下身有力的抽插，娇小穴口泛红的嫩肉被带出些许，又被更深地狠狠顶入。

顾南衣几下便被激烈的冲撞顶得软了身子，他下意识得将双腿环上对方坚挺的腰身，赫连铮的双手大肆揉捏着他的臀瓣，不断地掰开他的腿心以求更深地挺入。顾南衣几乎是挂在赫连铮身上，清亮的淫液和着白色的浊精自二人的交合处缓缓淌下，马车的颠簸造成的无意顶弄恰好戳中顾南衣敏感的一点，本就达到了极致快感的穴道又是骤然一缩，赫连铮一个不留神，被顾南衣夹得直接缴械，伴着一声低沉的吼叫将顾南衣的双腿粗暴地扯开，径直释放在甬道从未抵达的深处。顾南衣剧烈地颤抖着，眼角被逼得溢出两行清泪，白皙的脚趾随着赫连铮九浅一深的抽插骤然蜷起，又无力地松开。顾南衣噙着泪，任由赫连铮将他的双踝拉开以便更加彻底地进入，他在情欲的孽海里颠簸沉浮，脑海中却只有反反复复的两字——

知微，知微。

凤知微的到来，就像浓墨重彩的一笔，点亮了他孤寂而单调的生命。恰似一张白纸，有了笔墨的渲染，因此绽放独一无二的绚烂。

没有凤知微，顾南衣是谁？

——“你……真的要嫁给宁奕吗？”顾南衣的语气里，带着一丝他自己都未曾察觉的恳求。

“南衣。”凤知微放下手中的毛笔，昏黄的灯光摇曳着在墙上映出她的剪影，阴影与光晕在跳动的火光中纵横交错，看不清她的面容：“现在的局面不容乐观，我们必须同赫连铮联手。”

气氛突然变得安静，他一言不发，眼神看向桌上摊开的折本——在满篇琳琅满目的的礼单抬首，赫然瞩目的是“赫连铮”三个字。

他知晓赫连铮的诚意，能看出对方是真心喜爱他，这个英姿勃勃的草原男儿的爱是如此的赤诚而热烈，又是在他面前如此的小心翼翼，如履薄冰。

可是……知微……

你引我走出坚执，携我知晓这世间人情冷暖，风云变幻，为你，我学会了吃三块肉，也学会了强迫自己向仇人鞠躬。

顾南衣为了凤知微，可以不是顾南衣。

可是，最后，你的目光看向的，仍旧不是我，我知道，在你生命中最美满最宏大的篇章中，再没有我的戏份。

为一人入红尘，人去，我亦去。

开篇是你，落幕亦是你，人生如戏，能在生命的舞台上和你相对一瞬，已是足够。

你予我此生全部，我还你一世成全。

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
>  不知道后来写啥了，抒情抒完了，再开车就破坏气氛了，就这样吧。  
>  全文是没看过原著瞎扯，凤知微喜欢宁奕，顾南衣喜欢凤知微，赫连铮喜欢顾南衣，凤知微把顾南衣当弟弟，为了权力和赫连铮联盟答应了把顾南衣给他，顾南衣为了成全凤知微同意委身赫连铮。  
>  再瞎编个BE悲惨结局补刀得了，赫连铮的结局是死在草原碑界前，按照顾南衣的性子如果是对他有了情感什么的应该会把仇人手刃之后，留个什么东西给凤知微传信啥的就自杀殉情了。  
>  好像又太悲伤了，再瞎编一个温馨点的，顾南衣不是有个养女顾知晓嘛（我也不知道哪来的我也没看过），也许是赫连铮的一个妃妾生了孩子之后不幸殒命了，赫连铮就把这个孩子给顾南衣抚养？顾小呆带娃一定很有趣，喔嚯嚯嚯嚯～～  
>  当然还是逃不脱上面那段BE的宿命。


End file.
